Death The Kid X Tsuki
by Tsuki31140
Summary: L'histoire d'un futur Shinigami maladif de symétrie, qui rencontre une jeune fille, qu'il pense parfaite . . .


_One Shot : Death the Kid X Tsuki_

** Bonjour. Je me nomme Death the Kid, mais appelez moi Kid. Je suis le fils du Shinigami (autrement dit du Dieu de la Mort, ouais THE Dieu) et je serais bien sur son successeur. Je suis un meister qui utilise comme arme démoniaque deux sœurs, Liz et Pattie TOMHSON, qui se transforme en deux pistolet parfaitement identiques (contrairement a leurs formes humaines). Je suis un maniaque de la symétrie et ne supporte donc pas les choses asymétriques d'un micron ! Justement en parlant de symétrie, j'ai rencontrer récemment une jeune fille nommée Tsuki qui me ressemble ! Elle est parfaitement symétrique et est aussi maniaque que moi. Seul problème, ma chevelure est asymétrique, et de ce fait, elle me déteste... Mais je vais vous laissez découvrir notre rencontre tranquillement :**

** Encore une mission barbante... Mon père qui me demande de voyager au bout du monde pour récupérer une arme soi-disant extraordinaire. Non mais vraiment, j'en ai marre de faire le sale boulot.**

Kid : Liz Pattie on y va !

Liz : On arrive Kid !

** Et nous voici donc partie de l'autre côté du monde, dans un endroit désagréablement froid et désert, le Pôle Nord.**

Pattie : * éternue * Kid il fait froid ici ! On cherche quoi déjà ?

Kid : Une arme Pattie ! Une arme !

Liz : * pousse un long soupir de désespoir * On la trouve pas ta fichue arme ! On sait même pas a quoi elle ressemble !

Kid : Je sais c'est bon ! Maintenant arrêtez de vous plaindre vous ennuyez mon brillant intellect !

** Tout à coup, une rafale de vent nous fit reculez de quelque pas. Devant nous se dressa une silhouette grande, fine, sans défaut apparent. Je me rapprochais pour la voir de plus près.**

Kid : Est-tu l'arme démoniaque du nom de Tchouri ?

Tsuki : * lui saute sur la tête * C'est TSU-KI pas Tchouri compris ?!

Kid : * tombe a terre * Non mais-

** Quand je releva la tête et regarda cette « Tsuki », je me tu. Des cheveux coupés au millimètre près, des mèches parfaitement symétriques, des habits taillés a la même longueur. Ce fut comme un éclair mais je sus que c'était le modèle physique de la femme parfaite ! Seul petit bémol, elle porte des lunettes de soleil ne laissant pas voir ses yeux.**

Tsuki : Ferme ta grand bouche * le regarde * HO MON DIEU ! * s'écarte de lui d'un bond *

Kid : Que se passe t-il ?

Tsuki : C'est quoi ces trois bandes blanches sur ta tête ?! C'est hideusement asymétrique !

Kid : * ouvre une grande bouche choquée * Tu aime la symétrie ?!

Tsuki : Tout ce qui n'est pas symétrique ne mérite pas d'être sur Terre

** C'était LA femme parfaite ! Je suis sous le charme.**

Kid : * se met a genoux devant elle * Je te demande de m'épouser.

Tsuki : * met son pied sur sa tête * Non mais ça va pas ?!

Kid : S'il te plaît ! Je suis comme toi !

Tsuki : J'crois pas non ! J'ai que 16 ans mon grand !

Kid : L'âge importe peu ! C'est nos cœurs qui sont importants !

Tsuki : J'ai pas de cœur !

** Sur le moment, je n'en cru pas mes yeux, elle se transforma en un énorme oiseau de glace.**

Pattie : HO ! Un pigeon !

Tsuki : * la gèle sur place * Je ne suis pas un oiseau mais une arme démoniaque capable de se transformer en Phénix de Glace pour me battre seule et sinon de me dédoubler pour former deux flingues alors ferme la !

** Plus je la vois, plus je l'écoute et plus je me dit qu'elle est parfaite, il me la faut !**

Tsuki : * redevient normale * Vous me faites perdre mon temps.

Kid : * lui attrape le poignet * Excuse moi, mais je dois te ramener auprès de mon père, il veut te voir

Tsuki : Pas moi * reprend son poignet *

Kid : Tu n'a pas trop le choix * la porte façon princesse *

Tsuki : * hyper surprise rougit d'un coup * MAIS CA VA PAS ?! Repose moi !

Kid : * saute sur Beelzebub * Non * rentre a Death City *

** Et c'est comme ça que j'ai finis par me balader dans les couloirs de l'école en portant cette furie parfaite dans mes bras, je ne vous raconte pas les histoires que ça a faite avec Black Star et Soul qui voulait me voler ma beauté parfaite. Enfin, après mainte épreuves, je parvins a l'amener a mon père.**

** Et maintenant nous voilà forcer de cohabiter. Heureusement que nous avons les mêmes goûts 3 Han j'ai enfin trouver la femme parfaite, il ne reste plus qu'a ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, ça ne saurait tarder.**

Tsuki : KIIIIIIID !

** Ha l'amour de ma vie symétrique m'appelle !**

Kid : * va la voir * Ouiiii ?

Tsuki : * lui balance un soutien-gorge a la figure *

Kid : Tu m'offre déjà tes sous-vêtements ? Quelle gentillesse !

Tsuki : C'est ceux de Pattie ! Elle a encore échanger nos habits !

Kid : Ha … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire * soupir et rentre dans sa chambre * Je me permet hein.

Tsuki : Mouais.

** Ha la la heureusement que je connais bien Pattie, elle avait planquer ses fringues sous le parquet.**

Kid : Tiens les voi-

** Qu'elle vision de rêve, elle se trouve actuellement face à moi, ne portant sur elle qu'un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle, laissant dénudé ses jambes si fines et ses épaules si belles.**

Tsuki : * se rapproche * Tu es sérieux quand tu me sors que tu veux m'épouser ?

Kid : Je euh voyons je-

Tsuki : * rigole *

Kid : * la regarde en rougissant * oui …

Tsuki : * s'arrête de rire et le regarde * et pourquoi ça ?

Kid : Nous sommes pareils, tu es la première personne que je rencontre comportant tout mes critères de sélection.

Tsuki : Qui sont ?

Kid : Tu est maniaque la symétrie et tu es symétrique physiquement.

Tsuki : Ha Ha ça c'est ce que tu crois.

Kid : Comment ça ?

Tsuki : Tu verra peut-être un jour.

** Je la regarda sans comprendre. Comme mon portable sonna, je répondis. Encore mon père, encore une mission sûrement aussi ennuyante que les autres.**

Kid : Bien père j'arrive.

Tsuki : * pose sa main sur l'épaule de Kid, et dépose un baiser sur son front * Bon Courage, pour ta mission * s'éloigne en souriant, puis rejoint sa salle de bain en souriant *

** Je crois que j'ai rêver la. On est d'accord qu'elle m'a touché ?! Et elle m'a embrasser le front ! Ho mon père je suis aux anges ! Enfin bref j'aurais tout le temps de réagir a cet acte après ma mission. Donc qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois ?**

Shinigami : Kid tu pars chercher Tezkatlipoca qui as perdu contre Justin. Fait bien attention, nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles informations concernant ce que ce dernier est devenu.

Kid : Bien Père, je pars sur la champ.

Shinigami : Soit prudent, je pense qu'une certaine personne serait triste de te voir revenir blessé * tapote son front en souriant *

Kid : Oui ça va hein * rougit en se frottant le front puis pars *

** Et me voilà donc reparti avec Liz et Pattie en mission. Ça faisait longtemps. Depuis qu'on a trouvé Tsuki a vrai dire. Je suis le seule qui arrive a supporter son caractère et aussi le seul qu'elle écoute un minimum. Je n'effectuer que des missions banales ou elle pouvait m'accompagner. Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. Un vrai mission bien dangereuse. Ha, je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment. Peut-être qu'elle prend uns douche ? Ou bien qu'elle s'occupe d'elle ? Han que j'aimerais être avec elle *^* **

Liz : KID ATTENTION !

** Entendant Liz, je la regarda et me retrouva contre un arbre en un centième de secondes, avec une douleur horrible au ventre. Je regarda ce qu'il m'était arriver, et je vu que Justin s'était jeter sur moi. Je cracha du sang qui m'étais remonter a la bouche avec le coup**

Justin : Tiens tiens, le fils du Shinigami. On n'envoie pas du menu fretin pour me capturer a ce que je vois

Kid : Heureux de voir que tu me considère comme un ennemi de haut niveau

Justin : C'est tout a fait normal vu ton gabarit, mon cher adversaire

** Prenant dans mes mains Liz et Pattie sous leurs formes d'armes, j'engageai le combat contre Justin. Le combat s'éternisait. Aucun de nous deux ne voulez laissez la victoire a l'autre. Le seul problème étant que Liz et Pattie s'épuisaient a force d'enchaîner coup sur coup et d'accepter ma longueur d'âme pendant beaucoup de temps. Je sentais aussi que mon corps commençait a fatiguer lui aussi, et j'essayai donc de mettre un terme a ce combat**

Kid : LIZ PATTIE ! RESONANCE DES AMES ! CANON DE LA MORT !

** C'est donc ainsi que nous débutions notre résonance des âmes. Je visa Justin et lança l'attaque. Gros flash blanc, puis un grand désert**

Liz : Kid …

Kid : On a réussis …

** Liz et Pattie reprirent leurs formes humaines et se tenaient a mes côtés. Elles étaient épuisées et je voyais que si Justin n'étais pas désintégré, elle n'auras pas pu continuer le combat.**

Kid : On va chercher Tezcatlipoca maintenant

** Je me retourna et mit un pas devant, avant de me recevoir un énorme coup dans le dos, et je fus propulser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Me redressant, je vis que Liz et Pattie était a terre, en sang, et que Justin s'avancer vers moi, un air menaçant, meurtrier l'entourer. Ne sachant plus quoi faire et ne pouvant pas trop bouger, je me recula jusqu'à être bloqué contre un arbre. Justin continua de s'avancer me regardant. Ne connaissant pas la réelle peur, je soutins son regard. Il se tenait alors devant moi. Il tendit son bras, le transforma en guillotine. Je ferma les yeux, après tout, si mon moment était venu, alors tant pis**

Kid : Désolé … Tout le monde …

Justin : Toutes mes condoléances

** Son bras se rabattu d'un coup sec en direction de mon cou. Mais je ne sentis rien. J'ouvris les yeux, une personne se tenait devant moi. Cette personne s'accroupit devant moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Elle semblait inquiète, et perdue**

Tsuki : KID ! KID REPOND MOI ! REPOND MOI OUVRE LES YEUX JE T'EN SUPPLI !

** Tsuki ? Est-ce un rêve ? Je suis mort ? **

Kid : Tsu...ki ?

Tsuki : KID ! Kid reste avec moi reste éveillé ! * se retourne vers Justin * TOI !

Justin : Moi ? Ha oui moi * sourit *

Tsuki : Tu va me payer d'avoir fait ça a Kid !

Kid : Tsuki …...

** Je voyais flou, mais je voyais que Tsuki était entrain de se battre contre Justin. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi, mais je pense qu'elle me protéger. Ou peut-être est-ce égoïste de penser ça. Hum je sais pas, je sais plus, j'ai envie de fermer les yeux la**

Tsuki : KYAAAAAA ! * atterri juste à côté de Kid *

Kid : Tsuki, arrête c'est bon

Tsuki : Non ! Je n'arrêterais pas !

Justin : Tsuki ? Ho c'est donc toi le nouveau jouet de maître Shinigami ? Mais as-tu dit a ton cher amoureux avec qui tu étais avant ?

Kid : Avec qui tu ?

Tsuki : LA FERME ! JE T'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT DE REVELER CECI A QUI QUE CE SOIT !

Justin : Ho. Tu ne veux donc pas qu'on sache qu'avant d'être « libre », tu étais au service de maître Kishin ?

Tsuki : LA FERME !

Justin : * pousse un long rire diabolique *

Kid : Tsuki * lui prend la main *

Tsuki : Kid …

** A ce moment la, je crois que j'ai vraiment cru être mort. C'était peut-être un rêve, ou un fantasme, mais a ce moment la, j'ai senti une pression sur mes lèvres. Humides, froides. J'ouvris un peu plus les yeux et compris que c'était Tsuki. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais elle était entrain de m'embrasser. Elle se décolla lentement**

Tsuki : Reste en vie d'accord ?

** Ce regard désespéré qu'elle m'adressa, me rendit mes forces. Je me leva et la regarda, lui tendit la main et dit**

Kid : Tsuki, prête moi ta force s'il te plaît

Tsuki : Avec plaisir

** Elle me donnât sa main et se transforma en deux pistolets, plus puissants que ceux de Liz et Pattie réunis. Nous attaquions donc Justin, en rafale. Comme Liz et Pattie, je voyais qu'elle s'épuisait**

Kid : Tsuki tu-

Tsuki : Tais-toi et continu ! Je peux tenir le coup !

Kid : Bien …

** Nous combattions donc Justin. Échangeant coup et tirs. Les minutes qui passaient me paraissaient si longues. Je vis Justin venir rapidement vers moi, pointant sa guillotine vers moi. Je m'écarta rapidement, esquivant son coup. Mais bizarrement, un grand sourire apparu sur son visage. Je compris rapidement pourquoi … Il avait tapé dans mon arme, autrement Tsuki, qui s'était alors brisée en deux**

Kid : TSUKI !

Justin : * rigole sadiquement *

Tsuki : * se re-transforme en humaine, a le bras droit cassé avec fracture ouverte *

Justin : Au lieu de ne penser qu'a toi tu aurais du faire attention a ton arme !

Tsuki : * pleure en se tenant le bras *

**Je-je-je sais pas quoi faire, Tsuki est blessée, elle pleure, et je n'ai plus d'armes pour battre Justin … C'est désespéré on ne pourra pas gagner !**

Kid : * baisse la tête en serrant les poings *

Justin : Et ben alors bourreau des cœurs ? Tu la défend pas ? La pauvre il pourrait lui arriver malheur ! * ramène Tsuki vers lui et la tire par les cheveux * Quelque chose dans ce genre * tord le second bras de Tsuki *

Tsuki : * hurle de douleur en pleurant *

**Au moment ou elle a crier, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais une grande force surgit en moi. Je compris en quelques instants. Les ramifications du Styx se trouvant sur ma tête s'étendirent, et me firent partager leurs pouvoirs. A partir de la, plus rien, juste un gros flash blanc, puis Justin à terre, et Tsuki allongée plus loin. Je me jeta sur elle, voyant qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, a cause ****d'une perte de sang beaucoup trop importante. **

Kid : Tsuki ! Tsuki ne me lâche pas maintenant ! * la porte et la ramène a Death City *

**En arrivant, j'envoyai des équipes chercher Justin, Liz et Pattie, et j'amenai Tsuki a l'hôpital. Quelques jours ont passé, elle s'est réveillée mais elle ne pourra pas combattre pendant un bon bout de temps. Je vais la voir tout les jours. Je m'en veux vraiment de ce qu'il lui ai arriver, si j'avais était plus fort rien ne serait arrivé. Enfin, aujourd'hui je vais la voir avec un nœud a l'estomac, elle m'a annoncer hier qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important a me dire, alors j'ai un peu peur quoi. Je rentre dans sa chambre et la trouve endormie. Je m'approche donc d'elle. Elle a les yeux fermés. Elle ne porte plus ses lunettes de soleil, mais bizarrement, elle garde toujours un œil fermé. Son autre œil est violet. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne l'ouvre pas... **

Kid : Tsuki … Réveille toi je suis la

Tsuki : * se réveille doucement, tourne la tête et le regarde * Ha Kid … * se redresse * Désolé je me suis endormie

Kid : C'est rien t'inquiète pas * la regarde * Alors, comment tu va aujourd'hui ?

Tsuki : Comme hier

Kid : Hum … Okay

**Je n'ose pas aborder le sujet, si il faut elle a changer d'avis, elle ne veut plus m'en parler …**

Tsuki : Kid, par rapport a ce que je t'ai dis hier

Kid : Oui ?

Tsuki : Promet moi de ne pas hurler s'il te plaît

Kid : Promis

**C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit son second œil. Il était rouge. En fait, cette personne que je pensais parfaite symétriquement, ne l'était pas. Elle avait un défaut... Tout comme moi**

Tsuki : Je ne suis pas aussi symétrique que tu ne le crois... Si tu me déteste a cause de ça je comprendrais, mais avant je veux au moins que tu sache que …. Euh … C'est dur a dire

**Son visage se teinta de rouge. Elle était si mignonne que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Je crois que vu son visage elle ne s'y attendais pas du tout !**

Kid : Je pense que, tu es la seule asymétrie que j'aime

Tsuki : Me-merci * toute rouge *

Kid : * rigole *

**Et c'est donc comme ça que Tsuki et moi nous sommes mis ensemble. Bon, c'est pas facile tout les jours, quand elle est rentrée a la maison avec son plâtre elle m'a fait vivre un enfer ! Obligé de courir partout pour lui rapporter ce qu'elle voulais. Heureusement en échange j'avais mon câlin quotidien ! Et oui parce qu'en plus mademoiselle n'est pas du tout tactile. Qu'est-ce que je dois endurer quand même …. Mais bon, je vais pas m'en plaindre, il m'en aura fallut du temps pour réussir a l'avoir ! Et je ne regrette rien du tout. J'espère maintenant que ça durera longtemps entre nous, malgré nos asymétries respective !**

**The End !**


End file.
